User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 20 Characters in Redfork2000's Roster (2)
Hi guys! As per Fork's request, I decided to do a top 20 list of his most powerful characters...again! With so many new characters through the third season of Heroes of Echo Creek, I have to admit this is indeed a tough decision. So, here we go! 'Honorable Mentions' *'Tommy' *'Black Gem' *'Paula Python' *'Green Tea Cookie' '#20: Lemon Glass' What? Lemon Glass is this low now? What happened? Anyway, Lemon Glass runs a lemonade stand with her brothers, Big Lemon and Sour Lemon. She is also a great character, with a caring and friendly personality, but besides Lemonade Rush, she doesn't participate much in the gang's adventures, which doesn't help her stand out as much as my other characters. '#19: Boulder' A villain-turned-hero who used to work for Dr. Zack until Blast helps him realize that he has been tricked yet again. He has been occasionally helping the gang defeat villains, but apart from that, he usually works alone just like every other neutral character. Now I wonder who would win if Takeshi and Boulder arm-wrestle each other. '#18: Scorch' FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! Okay, turn off the fire alarm there. Scorch is a powerful character who is obsessed with fire and burning his enemies. Strangely, he doesn't debut in Red Fork's Rampage but instead debuts in The Return of the Opposite. I know the reason behind this is that Fork didn't think of adding Scorch into Dr. Zack's team while we were doing Red Fork's Rampage, but it'll be interesting to see what reason Fork came up with for Scorch's absence in that story in terms of story flow, even though it's most likely the answer won't be shown. Scorch would've been higher in the list if he stands out as well as his teammates, as he seems to gain the least development out of the four members of Boom's team. I like his personality and catchphrases though. '#17: Dark Shadow' As nephew of King Sombra, Dark Shadow heavily reminds me of Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic series. Both think they're characters of extreme power and have a rivalry with the main protagonist of their respective media. Despite this dark nature, he enjoys the company of his more witty and jewel-obsessed companion Black Gem. Dark Shadow is intimidating and does frighten many characters in the gang. Although he is less powerful than Red Fork, Dark Shadow is willing to show no mercy and kill his opponents unlike the latter. This trait has been emphasized in Plant Heroes Reassemble, especially in his duel against Black Planter, Re-Peat Boss's strongest plant villain. '#16: Bright Spark' Bright Spark is an intelligent, manipulative and slightly egotistical pony scientist. He shares similarities to Re-Peat Boss. Both use machines, both are physically weak in combat and both depend on machines to be stronger in battle. One significant difference is that Bright Spark's magic grows more powerful with the help of his machines. He appeared in Quest to Save Equestria, but no, his quest is to steal magic from all the ponies in Equestria. He executed his plan by ripping off other villains through plaigarism. I actually liked the idea of Bright Spark using others as an inspiration to execute his plan, although I can't say the same for the villains themselves. He has been quite a threat in the first season of HoEC, but is later overshadowed by other villains in terms of power and threat level. '#15: Twilight Sparkle' Despite being the main protagonist of MLP, I have to evaluate Twilight based on her counterpart in IaLR. She is the leader of the Mane Six, and is one of the most well-known princesses of Equestria, as well as Red Fork's girlfriend. She is always there if help is needed through magic, or the magic of friendship, and she has saved the gang from total defeat quite a few times in the second season of HoEC. However, besides Red Fork, she hasn't really interacted much with other characters in stories. '#14: Miss Bloomina' Miss Bloomina has risen through the ranks after Boom and his friends left Dr. Zack's team for good, and is the second-in-command of Dr. Zack's team. She would've been much lower in the list if it wasn't for the story Forest Fiends. In that story, we get to see Miss Bloomina as the main character. Well, almost the main character, as she helps Dark Green Shadow overthrow Emma Emerald's reign in the forests of Echo Creek. In the story, we see that she has authority over Payton and Johnny, as evident by Payton's expressions of inferiority when he interacts with Miss Bloomina. Miss Bloomina is not alone though, as she is with her plant friends, Squash, Bloomerang, Thorn and Petal. But even without her plant friends, Miss Bloomina is capable of defending herself with gas attacks that can cause hypnotism, drowsiness, dizziness and more. With a controlling personality and an arsenal of weapons, she would make my favorite character from Dr. Zack's team besides Dr. Zack himself. '#13: Blade' Isn't it "slice" that Blade is twelfth on the list? Even if he is one of the weaker characters in Fork's character, what makes him truly stand out is his habit of making cutting puns against his enemies. Notable ones include "Let's cut the enemy down to size!", "Cut it out!" and "Slice try!". Also, he also has a crush on Electra, so strong that he even goes to tell the gang to help him confess his feelings to Electra, which prompts him to convince his friends to join the gang, until they finally do so in Bad Hair Day. He makes the "cut" and is certainly a "slice" character to be with. '#12: Red Spoon' Red Fork's younger cousin and the most intelligent member of the Red Crystals. In my opinion, he's a pretty unique character with a surprisingly high IQ for his age and a talent to cook large amounts of food quickly. In his debut story, The New Red Crystal, he is the main character. Interestingly, instead of defeating Paula Python who is the villain in the story, he stops her plan to eat the gang by cooking her enough delicious food to appease her. Later, and in stories after this, Red Spoon is seen running his own restaurant in Echo Creek, which becomes a recurring location used mainly for the introduction scenes in later stories. '#11: Boom' Formely known as Opposite Blast, we now have Boom who is in the top 10! Boom used to be Dr. Zack's right-hand man (Or shall I say wrong-hand man?), being Dr. Zack's favorite and thus gaining more advantages and authority as compared to Dr. Zack's other minions. Ever since Boom leaves Dr. Zack, he begins to question his purpose of existence and wonder if he should continue going after Blast's life. In the end, we have Bad Hair Day, which unexpectedly causes Boom and his team to switch sides through a scheme Blade and Ace came up with together. While I was not at all expecting that to happen, it really works well for Boom and his gang, going from villains to allies of the Locked Room Gang. Steady character development, now that's great. '#10: Ink Splash' Why, it's the pony-inkling hybrid herself, right in the top 10. Ink Splash is a unique character in her own way, and I like the build-up in her character development. Debuting in Ponies vs. Inklings, she first started out as a topic for two species to fight each other. In Red Fork's Rampage, she is revealed to be a creation of Dr. Zack and believes that she is family with him, until she learns that Dr. Zack doesn't care for her well-being. Ink Splash is then left to live in the dark alleys of Echo Creek by herself, until Hybrid Mayhem, when Re-Peat Boss creates an army of hybrids as revenge against her for destroying his robots. The hybrids at first did not get along well with Ink Splash and even attacked her, only to team up when they are up against a common enemy, Ink Smash, who betrays his creator to conquer the Earth for himself. Since then, Ink Splash finally has a group of friends, now known as Team Hybrids, which she can call family and no longer needs to live in darkness. The amusing thing is the irony that Re-Peat Boss's creations ended up helping Ink Splash instead of destroying her. Ink Splash is definitely an interesting character, but I like the other characters below more. '#9: Captain Dark Shell' Captain Dark Shell is one intimidating villain, as well as one of the most powerful villains the gang has ever faced. While he did not stand out too much to me in his debut, he has certainly shown what he could truly do in the recent season finale of HoEC, Shadows of War. With the gang and so many of their allies (even other villains) not being able to stop him, Captain Dark Shell displays his true threat level to characters across the different dimensions of the multiverse. Being able to stop Captain Dark Shell truly gives everyone else who were fighting against him a dose of character development, and brings them even closer together than they already are. '#8: Blue Ocean' Coming in number 8, we have Blue Ocean, Red Fork's trusty sidekick. Blue Ocean is tech-savvy and likes to invent various gadgets that can help him and the Red Crystals solve many different problems. Not only that, he loves video games and technology, which makes him a fun and likeable character. I specially enjoy the interactions he has with certain characters, including Red Fork and Starcade. While he doesn't receive much character development in stories except for Lead the Way, Leader, he's still competent for his own good and that's what's great about him. '#7: Electra' The sole female member of Boom's team, a computer expert and a rival to Alice and Starcade. She is my favorite character in Boom's team, being arrogant and overconfident in her abilities, as well as underestimating her opponents. Despite this, she has a soft spot for her teammates, as shown in The Ace Plan when she nearly and accidentally killed Opposite Blast's team while attempting to kill the entire gang in a locked room. In the end, she chose to save her friends. Not only that, she also rebelled against Ace and revealed how much she treasures her friends, when Ace was torturing her with the effects of a dark energy potion while wanting her to help him destroy Dr. Zack, which might also be the cause of Blade having a crush on her. '#6: Alice' To be honest, I regret placing Alice in the honorable mentions section. She turned out to be a great character and I can see why. Being one of the smarter teens who has an evident crush on Blast, Alice greatly admires him and thinks of how he has made a huge impact on her life. She loves him, to the extent where she brutally attacks Boom back in The Return of the Opposite when the latter threatens and humiliates Blast, although she is afraid of confessing her feelings to him. Despite the fact that we have Blaiden, I'm still curious to see how Alice and Blast will continue their relationship. '#5: Dr. Zack' Dr. Zack is still my favorite villain from Fork's roster, despite now being #5 on the list. He gives me a strong villain's vibe, and stories including him as the mastermind turned out to be great, despite the same overall story structure. Dr. Zack's main strategy is to build a base before sending out his minions to do his dirty work. Once that's done, he will throw locked room challenges of all sorts at the gang before they face his creation, or the final phase of his entire plan. Once the gang destroys his main creation of the plan, he will trick the gang in many ways to allow himself to escape from the base, while trapping everyone in it. Of course, Red Ruby hates it to the extent that he is determined to kill the villainous doctor. Dr. Zack is also a villain who doesn't show care to his minions and creations, which has been proven in multiple stories, mostly the first season of HoEC. With superior technology and the amount of damage he has done to others by all means, it makes him one of the more threatening villains the gang has faced in their career. '#4: Ace' Ace, or Jason as per his real name, is a well-portrayed character. He is a shadow ninja and a great fighter who has suffered under the wrath of the Shadow Sensei while searching for his brother, Blast. While Ace has been a great introduction to the Season 1 finale, he actually becomes more of an interesting character in the later seasons. Even though he appears to be evil at first, we later learn that he is actually good-hearted and does show care to others, which causes him to be one of the most respected allies among the gang. He is in many ways different from Dr. Zack, who is pure evil and hardly shows care to others (well, except his nieces). And with that, we move on to the top 3. '#3: Red Fork' Okay, maybe adding Dr. Zack to the top 3 previously might have been a stretch, even though he's still my favorite villain from Fork's roster. But anyways... Red Fork has made it to the top 3! He might not be one of those characters who has a lot of character development through the different adventures the gang has been through, but he's still a decent character overall. Red Fork is the leader of the Red Crystals, with a huge weight, appetite and variety of abilities thanks to his magic horn. He's always ready for action, determined and loyal, though he can get carried away by food at times, to the point where he even tries to eat Zesty sometimes - one of the running gags in IaLR. I like his interactions with as mentioned Twilight Sparkle, Blue Ocean, Captain Red Shell and others. There isn't much we know about Red Fork, but he makes a great hero in Equestria. '#2: Captain Red Shell' Captain Red Shell is #2 on the list! He is the leader of the Crab Empire, ready to protect his friends and teammates at all costs. Being an honorable warrior who will fight to the end even if it means death, he is one of the few gang members who does not fear fighting opponents who are stronger than him, such as Red Fork and Ace. While he might be a strong fighter, he does show a sense of respect to other characters, including Kyoji, Akasha and Captain Snap Jaws, and will be very unwilling to fight in unfair conditions. But who could be #1? Cue the drum rolls! '#1: Blast' And here we are, the #1! Blast, or Alex as revealed in The Ace Plan, is still my favorite character out of Fork's entire roster because he's got paid a whole lot of attention to in recent stories. He's adventurous, brave, willing to take risks and will do anything to protect his friends. Despite the fact that he still has many enemies wanting to kill him, mainly Dr. Zack's team, it's interesting to note that he has made new friends out of ex-villains who used to work for Dr. Zack. Not just Boulder, but Boom and his gang as well. It really shows how well-developed of a character he is, and his interactions with numerous characters in the roster is the reason why he is still my favorite character out of Fork's entire roster. Congrats Blast! So what do you think of this remastered remastered list? Did you like it? Feel free to let me know. Until then...PEA-ce! Category:Blog posts